


Killian in Leather

by SeesaKey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeesaKey/pseuds/SeesaKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry really wanted to know the answer to his question, so Hook gives him a short lecture, and learns something about himself from the boy's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killian in Leather

The atmosphere inside Granny’s Diner in Storybrooke was always a little magical, but the swaggering arrival of the notorious Captain Hook on this late summer evening stirred the attention of the patrons to an amused, but amiable level.

“How goes the search for a new ship?” Smee, sitting along the counter, questioned his former Captain. “I’m hankerin’ for balmier waters.”

“I haven’t been lucky enough to find another vessel, yet, Mr. Smee.” The dashing pirate answered with a cocky grin. “I have had other tasks to accomplish.”

Before Mr. Smee could launch another round of complaints, Henry Mills stood from his booth and called out, “Captain… uh Hook, Killian, Sir? Would you like to join me for some hot chocolate? You don’t have to add cinnamon if you don’t like it.” His earnest young face was showing signs of the handsome lad he would become, and as Hook met the youngster’s eye, he was reminded of Henry’s father, Baelfire, when first they had met.

“Of course, m’lad, of course. “ Hook sat with a flourish of his black leather coat. “What are we celebrating?”

Henry raised twinkling eyes to the pirate, and gave a rueful grin. “Not really celebrating anything, I just wanted to ask you a question.” He glanced down and chuckled. “It is actually a question I have already asked once.”

“Ask away, then, lad, I have nothing to hide.’ He ignored the muffled snorts and scoffs coming from the tables and booths around them. Granny sidled up to their table with a big smile, and requested his order.

“Could I bother you, Kind Lady, for a strong cup of tea?” Hook asked with a roguish wink. “I am afraid I have never acquired a taste for hot cocoa.” Granny blushed and bobbed her head, fanning herself with the order pad she held in her hand. “Coming right up…. We have some lovely peach pie this evening, to go with your tea?” She batted her eyes at Hook. “Shall I fetch you a nice warm piece…?”

Killian nodded as he looked around the Diner, his intent blue eyes searching every booth and table. “I wonder where your lovely mother is, young Henry.”

“Oh she is down at the Sheriff’s Office, with Grampa, doing sheriff stuff. I can call her if you want.” Henry did his best to look innocent as he made the offer.

“Well then, Lad, shall we have another game? I trust your prowess is improved.” The Captain started digging in the copiously large pockets of his coat for his dice. “I know they are here somewhere.”

“Actually, umm, well,” Henry met the pirate’s knowing gaze. “My Mom, well, both my Moms, they uh, they want me to play honestly, so no, my game hasn’t improved all that much.” Henry sighed. “But my question, the one I asked before…. I still want to know.”

“Full speed ahead, then Henry, what do you wish to know?” Hook dropped the dice back into his pocket.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Henry gave a little grin as he voiced his question. “I really want to know.”

“I am a pirate,” Hook answered with a quirk of his brow. “And I always will be a pirate.”

“But we are in Storybrooke now.” Henry replied. “And I know you are a pirate, but still, my Mother is a Queen, but she doesn’t wear a crown all the time. And my Mom is a Princess, and Gramma and Grampa are Prince and Princess, too, but no crowns… You see what I am getting at? Don’t you want to fit in?”

Granny delivered Hook’s pie and tea to their table just in time to hear Henry’s plea. “He does fit in just fine.” She exclaimed. “As a member of a rock band!" Ruby sashayed past their table and let out a sweet laugh. “He sure does… “She growled. 

The Captain shook his head and pointed out the window at a passing motorcyclist. “Why does that rider wear leathers, M’Lad?”

Henry watched the shiny black motorcycle roll by the window. “Well, for protection, I guess…” He met Hook’s gaze with a questioning look. “Are you saying you wear leather for protection, Captain?”

“Most assuredly, Henry. This coat is not only a protective covering; it also can serve as a distraction during a battle. You see, while dueling with a cutlass, one must be quick and agile, almost as if dancing.” Captain Hook smiled wryly. “The skirt of this coat will swing out when I pivot around, and my opponent’s eye is most like to follow that movement, which distracts him from following my sword arm, which allows me to overcome my adversary.”

Emma Swan, who had just come into the diner, gave a snort of derision. “I don’t recall that happening in our duel.” She smiled sweetly as she walked to their booth. “In fact, I think, Killian, that you were the one distracted.”

“Wait, WAIT!” Henry exclaimed. “You sword-fought with the dangerous Captain Hook?”

Killian’s grin widened. “Oh I rather like that… dangerously devilishly handsome Captain Hook!”

Emma slid into the booth across from Killian and smiled down at Henry. “Our sword-fighting days are over.” Killian raised a brow and grinned slowly, bringing a bit of a blush to Emma’s fine features.

“Ahem…” Henry broke the eye-lock. “Back to my question?”

“Of course, of course…” Killian bit his lip, “ahhh protection.” He cleared his throat and looked at his hand and his hook.

“You were explaining why you still need to dress like a pirate, even here in Storybrooke.” Henry met Killian’s eyes with a bit of sympathy. “I told him… “He shrugged as he looked over at Emma. “I told him that we know that that you and Gramma and Grampa were princesses and prince, and you don’t have to wear crowns and stuff to know who you are.”

“Of a certainty, m’Lad, I had no question as to who I am.” Killian nodded. He looked up as the click-click of high heels brought Regina to the booth. Emma smiled up at the mayor. “Are you here for Henry?” Regina couldn’t quite hide the enmity she felt, but for Henry’s sake she bit back her ire. “Yes…” Emma stood, so that Henry could leave the booth. “Go with your Mom, Henry, I told her you could spend the night…” Emma looked deep into Regina’s dark eyes, trying to convey her sorrow at the hurt she had inadvertently caused by bringing Robin’s wife back from the past. “Enjoy yourselves… “She offered.

Regina gave an imperious sniff as she clasped Henry by the shoulder and turned for the door.

Killian watched Emma’s eyes as she sat back down. “Belay that, Swan. You didn’t mean to cause her grief.”

“Does that make it all right, then?” She muttered. “I … I…” She swallowed hard. “Why don’t you continue your lecture about the protective quality of your leather coat.” A half-smile crossed her soft lips. “Or you could just admit that you find yourself ‘devilishly handsome’ and that is why you continue to wear it.”

Killian’s brow shot up. “Have ye ever known me to deny me looks as handsome?”

“Devilishly handsome.” Emma smiled into his clear blue gaze. 

Killian laced his fingers through Emma’s where they lay on the table between them. He gently raised her hand and kissed the knuckles softly. “As you wish. Would ye care to have a sword-fight?”

“Excuse me?”

“I could demonstrate how this coat works for my protection…”

“Are you telling me that coat could stop a cut from a cutlass?” It was Emma’s turn to raise her brow. 

Killian laughed. “No, Love, it wouldn’t stop a sabre slash. But it has stopped the lash of a whip.” His voice grew somber. “After me brother died, when I first went on account…”

“On account of what?” Emma looked confused.

“Went on account, became a bloody pirate…” Killian frowned at her interruption. “We were in port, and some poor sod on the docks was at rope’s end.” He paused and sighed. “He was being flogged. The poor blighter’s captain saw what was happening, and walked right under the lash of that whip to save him. There wasn’t a mark on the captain!” He lifted his mug to his lips and took a long swallow.

“What happened?” Emma questioned.

“He was wearing a leather coat, much like this very one. And we decided then and there, that no pirate worth his name should ever be without the protection of leather.”

“Closing time…” Granny called out. “Time for all good folks to find a bed.”

“Bloody good idea.” Killian gave a devilishly handsome smirk. “Care for a sword fight?”

“Oh aye…” Emma breathed.


End file.
